


Somebody to Die For

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Dark Phoenix - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, Dark Phoenix - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Sad Ending, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: What happens if her death wasn't the only one...





	Somebody to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Sark Phoenix trailer 2 and Official trailer. If you haven't seen it yet just to warn you this is going to spoil a bit.   
> Sorry for the feels...

It was a war zone and there in the middle of it all was the X-Men and there was Jean. But it wasn't Jean. Jean was buried and is down to deep now. This was only Dark Phoenix and she was wasn't going to be taking no for an answer. The train carrying the X-Men and Magneto was in itself a death penalty. With the collars around their neck it was as though they were just dogs, bad dogs being prepared to be put down but that won't stop them unless she got to them first.  
  
The train jerked sideways and they followed its movements.   
"She is coming Charles. We must prepare ourselves" cried out Erik from across the compartment. Charles eyed his once enemy knowing well he was right, he was always right. Charles didn't say a word until the cart started shaking again, then vibrated. It violently jerks and shakes. Then rising up down crashing hard as it had made contact with the rails.  
  
Charles looks at the others, to Hank, Storm, Peter, Nightcrawler.. he stared at Erik.   
"I didn't do it Charles... with these bloody things around our necks our powers remain useless remember" shouted Erik, his fingers turning into a peculiar shade of white. Before Charles could say a word the train shakes so violently again that soldiers from the other compartments came to investigate, to teach them a lesson on shutting up.

They came in groups all in forms of troops storming in with their guns drawn.   
"We told you lot to SHUT IT" an officer demanded, his eyes narrowing at Erik. "Now whose moving the train?... its you is in it. You and your powers... to control metal... I know you..." he pointed wa in his weapon without a thought of consideration. Erik didn't say a word, eyeing Charles. His Charles.   
"He didn't do anything" shouted Charles. His head shaking refusing to believe their false accusations. He wanted to reach out, to protect his lover but it wasn't easy when your hands were bounded and your powers useless.

They didn't care, not understanding he could do no wrong, how could he? They ignored the pleading from Charles, from Storm, Kurt and Peter with Scott joining in... Hank participated too knowing how Erik's life was not theirs to take. Every voice was intertwined in loud screaming, increasing in volume.   
"STOP!"   
"STAY AWAY FROM HIM"   
"LEAVE HIM ALONE"   
"ERIK!"   
The officer didn't respond and with all the commotion Charles wasn't prepared for what had happened. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Three hits of an hard object hitting skin. The screaming stopped and silence entered he room. Charles could only take so much of this torment before tears ran from his eyes.   
"Please... please leave him alone" cried Charles already in tears. The fellow X-Men looked away, not wanting to be involved. The officer laughed moving away from where he had stood revealing Erik's blood face.. it was horror.

It was not the right moment to feel emotional just as the blood pooled down his face until the train jerked again and there...the room began shaking again creating a uncomfortable sound. It ripped its material fast and there above them was her. Jean but not Jean. The weapons were drawn but her powers were to strong; as snatched them from their hands knocking them out with their own weapons.   
"Get us out of here!" Screamed Scott, trying to struggle free; as if she had heard his petty prayer she released them from their bounds and their collars to only to wreck havoc upon here fellow family.

Finally free, Erik still bleeding on his head he reached Charles pulling him into a tight hug.   
"It's okay, it's okay" he whispered kissing the top of Charles's head.   
"I... I... oh Erik" he replied. He pulled tightly.   
"Enough with the romance... HELP US" Roared Hank, his face in his blue form, his heart still broken and seeing Charles and Erik happy and reunited was a pain to his heart. Erik smiled trying his best to lift the mood.   
"You Know what to do" whispered Charles cupping Erik's face in his hands. He touched his forehead with Erik's understanding he must do what must be done.   
"But Charles..."   
"Between rage and serenity, remember..." he said closing them together. "Now go!"   
Erik went, he followed by Storm and Quicksilver.   
"Take care of the sky, me and Peter will managed the ground" Erik demanded. Ororo nodded and flew to her station.   
"Go and circulate the area... we don't want more guards to intervene and find Kurt he'll know what to do"  
Peter nodded and ran out in a sliver blur.

Charles couldn't see why what's been happening before Hank came his way. Charles looked his way.   
"The others... Erik...?" He muttered clutching onto Hanks arms.   
"It's okay, they are fine. Erik is fine" Hank replied gripping Charles tightly around his shoulders, his arms wrapped around them. He lifted the Professor up carefully carrying him to safety. While passing the corner towards safe land Charles spotted Erik. Oh how he missed his lover thats until she lowered herself down. The blonde women. Her skin pale and eyes dark.   
"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Shouted Erik his guard at the ready. But she didn't stop. She came closer her eyes focused on the metal-bender, her burning eyes slowly staring forcefully at Magneto.

As a last result Erik focused his mind. Charles knew what he was going to do.  
"ERIK! NO" screamed Charles attracting Erik's attention. Erik shook his head, his eyes also in tears.   
"I'm sorry Charles"   
With that Erik raised his hand and in minutes a massive shard of metal roofing blocked their view.   
"Let go Charles. He can handle it"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise" said Hank before taking Charles away from the battle, away from the one person he loved the most. Back to safety.  
  
As a result of her control and strength in power Erik had to think of something. Anything. He looked around and a thought raised in his head. He hated the idea but what else is there left.   
"You leave me no choice"   
He levitate the guns from their ranks, their bullets in place and soon a gunfire battle began. She deflected the bullets shielding herself from his attacks as she got closer and closer. The moment she comes close it will be all over. He closes his eyes and thinks soft thoughts in his head.   
"Charles, I love you"  
Everything after that went still.. his world falling apart. He had finally gotten peace. Peace he thought he could never have.  
  
It's been a year since Dark Phoenix wrecked havoc. A year since they had battled to free Jean. A year when the X-Men lost two people they cared about the most. They had lost a friend. Charles had lost a sister and a lover. They buried Raven first than Erik second. Charles was not the same and told everyone to leave him alone. He pushed them away, he pushed them all away even Jean. Years into the future Charles sits beside Logan as an older man now.  
  
"So what happened? What happened to the others, to the rest of us. The X-Men? Magneto?" Asked Logan his drinking habits never changing. He was glad Laura wasn't around.   
"It's my fault... I pushed them away Logan. It was after Dark Phoenix. After we saved Jean. We lost too much Logan. Especially me. I have lost everything, Erik, Raven, my legs. But losing my legs was the worst. I can live without my legs but Erik and Raven... there can't be a cure for that. There's never a cure for a broke heart"   
They stared in silence. Charles fiddled with the chess piece in his hand.   
"I love you..." he whispered kissing the king piece in his hand clutching it until it was time for death to greet him too.


End file.
